


Seeing Is Believing

by knw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bottom Heero, Christmas, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Top Quatre, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knw/pseuds/knw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly Christmas and Duo finds himself indulging in a spot of voyeurism.</p><p>(Re-posted & backdated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from ffnet. Originally written as a gift for Nik.

There are some things you never believe until you see them; some things that are so beautiful you treasure them in your heart always. Heero's smile is one of those things. I never thought I'd see him smile, but now, at Christmas, sitting next to the huge tree in Quatre's mansion, bedecked as it is with thousands of baubles and bits of tinsel, I have. He likes the present I gave him I think, he's blushing and smiling so I'm hoping that's good, then again, with Heero you never know.

Over the last week I've seen things I never expected to, and it's helped me let go of him. Maybe Heero's smiling now because he likes my present, but he isn't mine, and he never will be. I used to hope he would be… I guess I've had feelings for him for a long time, though nothing's come of it. He never responded to my flirting anyway, and now I know why, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt he's taken. What I saw a week ago determined that. I bet you're wondering whose he is, aren't you? Well he's Quatre's. No, I don't mean he's with Quatre. I mean he  **is**  Quatre's.

You'd never expect that would you? I certainly didn't. I found out a week ago, when I was coming home late from a mission – no rest for the wicked ne? So anyway, I was passing Quatre's room when I heard voices… I assumed it was Trowa at first. That was when I heard giggling. And it wasn't Quatre doing it. Can you imagine any of the guys but Quatre  **giggling**? Trowa? Fei? Heero? I couldn't, so I just had to see who it was he had in there.

And boy did I get an eyeful. I have never seen anything quite so unbelievable or quite so hot. Heero Yuy, cold-hearted bastard and perfect soldier, the killing machine, was wriggling and naked in Quatre Raberba Winner's lap, his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist.

I was not expecting to see that. Trowa with Quatre, maybe, but Heero Yuy? And with Quatre dominant? But by God they were so hot together. And Quatre was so fucking lucky. What I wouldn't give to have Heero writhing in my lap, have him lean back in just that way so I could suckle at those pert little nipples. Hear those delicious little gasps and moans and know I was the one causing them.

I don't think I ever got hard so fast before in my life. I barely managed to keep myself hidden, quiet, but I am the God of Death after all. I could see Quatre was preparing Heero, could hear the little mewls of pleasure, and then I heard something that made me doubt my sanity.

"Please master, Quatre-sama, Ai shiteru."

I blinked, I had heard right. Heero had called Quatre 'master'. I bit my lip to hold back a moan; I nearly came right then and there.

They were like a wet dream come reality. Quatre, our little angel, the innocent blonde Arabian, was grasping Heero by his hips and thrusting into him so hard and fast  **I** could feel it. Hee-chan seemed to appreciate it, his back arching as he cried out in pleasure. But then Quatre stopped, buried to the hilt inside that tight heat, I could see he wanted to give Heero a chance to adjust but Heero wasn't having any of it; his skin slick with sweat, he strained to move in Quatre's grip, begging and pleading to be taken, to be used.

Tearing my gaze from Heero I found myself staring straight into Quatre's eyes, lust darkened as they were. He smirked, well as near as Quatre can get to a smirk, and began thrusting, a look of complete ecstasy on his face. I could understand why. The way Heero acts you just know he's a tight ass. Sorry, that was bad. But seriously, they looked perfect together.

I watched as though hypnotised, Quatre could have told me to leave, he knew I was there but he hadn't so I wasn't going to. It was a free show and I was loving seeing the way they moved together, hearing their cries, seeing Heero's face light up in response to Quatre's praise.

If I'd thought they were more beautiful than anything before I was proved to be wrong, there is nothing so exquisite as watching Heero in the throes of his orgasm. Fingers digging into Quatre's shoulders, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he nigh on screams, every muscle in his body straining… and then relaxing as he falls forward against Quatre, to be held tenderly, kissed and praised and told how much he's loved.

It was when I heard that, when I met Quatre's gaze over those silken chocolate locks that I knew why Quatre let me watch. He knew my feelings, knew they weren't comparable to the love they held, and he knew despite that I was letting it hurt me… Having an empath for a friend is so good sometimes, especially Quatre because he does care. He was saying he wanted me to let go, to understand Heero was his and Heero was happy, and I could be happy with someone else. At least I figure that's what it was, you probably won't believe all that could be conveyed in a single gaze.

And so, pasting my usual grin on my lips and ignoring my painfully hard erection, I nodded to him and left. There was no place for me with them, and to my surprise I found it didn't hurt, they were right for each other. And besides, I really needed to take care of my little problem else I was sure I was gonna explode.

But now back to the present. We're all of us sat in the lounge at Quatre's estate. Like I said there's this massive Christmas tree that Q bought for us to stick our presents under. He really went all out for Christmas, and though a little jealous part of me says it's all for Heero, deep down I know it's for all of us. Q's just like that, generous and giving.

Right now I'm sat watching Heero open his gift… Their gift really. It took all week to make it, but I thought it was worth it, it told them they had my blessing in my own unique way.

I thought long and hard while I was making it about why they were together, and to be honest I can't put my finger on it, what makes them quite so perfect. But they are, and that's all that matters really.

Seeing the look on Heero's face I couldn't help laughing as he lifted out the hand crafted collar, and shackles from the box, there were a few chains in there too. He looked considerably shocked so I guessed Quatre hadn't told him of my little bout of voyeurism.

Behind him the little blonde in question was grinning like the cat that got the cream, a set of keys clasped in his hand triumphantly. Smiling at me he mouthed thank you, and rattled said keys to get Heero's attention.

I've never seen Heero blush quite like that before, and I loved the shy smile as he turned and crawled into Q's lap, nuzzling against him adoringly.

Looking to the other members of our group, I grinned, Trowa had simply raised an eyebrow, which was to be expected really, but Wuffers, god he made me laugh, Wuffers was sat there clutching a tissue to his nose trying to staunch the flow.

Guess he was a little shocked despite my telling him about them the other day, then again, you know what they say, seeing is believing.


End file.
